


at the fair.

by barryshal



Series: wallykyle. [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Fairs, M/M, Plushies, Rare Pairings, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshal/pseuds/barryshal
Summary: crappy title is crappy. so, i fell pretty hard for wallykyle and thought of cute fluffy date thing as my first story for them. i probably wrote kyle way out of character. i'm not sure. oops. but here, take this. wally taking kyle to a fair since kyle never went. i feel like they would do such cute dates together. and hope you like this el since this was written for you.





	at the fair.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brunchywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/gifts).



> crappy title is crappy. so, i fell pretty hard for wallykyle and thought of cute fluffy date thing as my first story for them. i probably wrote kyle way out of character. i'm not sure. oops. but here, take this. wally taking kyle to a fair since kyle never went. i feel like they would do such cute dates together. and hope you like this el since this was written for you.

There was so many different sights and scents that was unfamiliar for Kyle, honestly he has never been to a fair. It never really went to his mind to go to one and being a green lantern kept him kind of busy. Though one day, he was just cuddling with his over the top and affectionate boyfriend, Wally when he slipped it out that he never gone to a fair. So, here he was at his first time at the Central City fair with Wally. There was so many things to look at honestly, where do you even start at these things? He laces his hand with the other as he turns back to his boyfriend. Kyle assumed Wally would know where and what to do since Wally said he did go a lot when he was younger with his uncle and aunt. “So, where do. .we start?”

Wally, on the other hand was far more excited to take Kyle to the fair as a date. Plus all the overpriced yummy delights like funnel cake and hot dogs made his mouth water while his speedster stomach would growl at the sound and smell of it. “Well, there’s a lot of things we can start out with. .Ooh! How about a game?” The other didn’t even wait for his boyfriend to answer as he just tugs Kyle with him to a balloon dart game. Wally decided now and until they leave that he was going to get one of the huge teddy bears for the darker haired male.

“I’m not sure I’d be any good though Wally.” Though he was a little too late to say that since Wally had already paid the vendor and got handed some darts. Kyle really did try to listen to the red head but he was distracted by how happy the other looked. It must be some of the nicer memories Wally had from what he’s heard since he remembers Wally telling him that he was raised by his uncle since he was about eleven. Kyle flinches a little when he was called to go as he tries his best to hit the colorful balloons on the board. He did slightly better than Wally surprisingly but it wasn’t much as he could get a small plushie as he chuckles and decides to take one of the tiny KF ones. “Guess I’ll have a tiny KF with me whenever I have to go out to the stars.” Kyle smiled as he looked Wally who was flushed in the face.

He tugs Kyle away and looks at him, “Babe, don’t say stuff like that. I can’t take it when you say things like that.” Wally wasn’t mad per say but he was rather embarrassed about it. See, the red head was used to being the one who flirted with others but when others flirted with him? He was a blushing mess. Especially with Kyle who said some of the most romantic things to him. He blamed Hal when he was introduced to Kyle for a meet up and well, they fell kind of hard despite being a bit different. Wally was full of energy while the green lantern was much more calm, you could say Kyle was Wally’s impulse control. It reminded him of seeing his uncle Barry with Hal, Barry was Hal’s impulse control and they were happy along with being in love after the fall out with his aunt Iris and Barry. “Uh. .let’s go do some more things then, uh, we should go eat some things. .”

Kyle blinked his green eyes in surprise but follows Wally through the different fair games, from a water gun one but he gave the little girl a unicorn since she was crying that she didn’t win anything to a few of the rides. Nothing like the amusement park ones that he went on during a time when Hal thought it would be a cool idea to them to double date but it was awkward since poor Barry couldn’t handle the huge roller-coasters due to the heights. But now it was the food and oh man, he’s never seen so many things fried. Kyle generally ate as healthy as he could but at a fair that seemed so impossible while he just waits for Wally to come back. He just couldn’t pick out anything before looking up when the red head came and nearly chokes at all the food. From fried pickles to corndogs to funnel cake, there was a lot. But yet he didn’t have a speedster stomach like Wally as he just takes a hot dog.

“Make sure you get some funnel cake babe, that’s probably like the best thing ever at a fair.” Wally says as he takes a big bite of the food he put in his mouth much to Kyle’s dismay. Man, he sure missed eating fair food a lot. It was just something about it that Wally loved. The red head licks his lips, looking at Kyle who wasn’t eating as much but he takes a bit of the funnel cake that was covered in powder sugar and chocolate syrup to Kyle’s mouth who looked right back at him, “I told you to try some. C'mon, for me since you love me so much?”

“Mmm. .fine.” The other sighs as he takes a hesitant bite of the sugary sweet that Wally had in his hands, chewing slowly. However it was really good, taking more of the funnel cake to munch on. Probably so bad but he really liked it. “Hey. .” Kyle whined when Wally took it back when there was just some as he pouted.

Wally was surprised that Kyle ate most of the funnel cake but he took it back so he could have some. “Leave some for me too babe.” He laughs as he takes the last bite to eat, licking the powder sugar off his fingers before stealing a quick kiss from Kyle. Smiling at the sweetness they shared until they pulled away, “Maybe a few more games? Then we could just go to the ferris wheel.”

The other nods, “Sounds good with me.” He says as he helps Wally take care of the garbage from all of the food Wally had ate. Taking his hand in with the other while they go find games to play since there was no way they would go on a ride after they ate unless they wanted to puke it out. “I’ll be right back. .Keep playing the game, I have to use the bathroom right over there.” Kyle tells him with a kiss on Wally’s temple and didn’t want Wally to stop playing the game they found that the other really enjoyed.

They had found a similar basketball game where you just gotta shoot hoops or something and Wally was a really good basketball player back in high school. So of course, he made them stop to play and knew then he could get those huge teddies for Kyle. “ _Last one. .You got this Wall-man_.” He talked to himself and takes the shot. .that makes it in as he grinned in victory. Finally as he was now waiting for Kyle to come back from the bathroom with a rather huge teddy bear that had a red ribbon around it’s neck. “Kyle! Look what I got you!”

He glances over at hearing his name before flinching a bit at the teddy bear, it was like the same height as Wally and Wally was already like 6ft something. “You won. .me a teddy bear?” Kyle walks over to his beaming red head boyfriend who seemed very pleased with himself as he just was still in shock at the bear. “. .It’s _so_ big.” Especially compared the tiny KF he had gotten from the balloon dart game before the dark haired male couldn’t help but laugh a little at his boyfriend’s antics, smiling. Kyle cupped one of Wally’s freckled cheeks to pull him over for a kiss, humming happily while closing his eyes.

Wally was indeed proud of himself and leans down to meet with the kiss, moving the bear to one arm so he could wrap around Kyle’s waist. His eyes closed as well as they stayed like that for a little bit before pulling away gently. “It was my plan all along once I saw them that I just had to get you it. I’m thinking we should name him, Beary.” He snorts as Kyle chuckles a bit. “C'mon, let’s go to the ferris wheel!”

They did and just like in the movies, they kissed at the top.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi and / or give me a prompt at kctekane on tumblr!


End file.
